Heart on Fire
by hawtjuicyaddict
Summary: Derrick Harrington and Massie Block were two confused teenagers looking for love. A dance at school on Valentines Day will change everything. one-shot. rated T for some language. Happy Valentines Day!


**My first one shot! Listen to the song Heart on Fire by Jonathan Clay because this is based on the song and the movie it was featured in, the movie LOL **

Massie Block was always that girl who people loved to hate. She was bitchy, confident, and probably everything you're not. This however, was the side that she used to hide all her emotions. This was her shield from everyone, when really, she was just like you…..

….

I'm falling in I'm falling down I wanna begin but I don't know how To let you know how I'm feeling I'm high on hope, i'm winning

-Heart on Fire by Jonathan Clay

I pushed my way through the dance crowd as a clueless and lonely individual. Yeah, I know. Massie Block, never the lonely type. My friends were probably off somewhere with their boyfriends doing who-knows-what, ditching me in the process. Nobody understood me anymore. I mean sure I had 'friends', but no one to pour out all my feelings to. People around me used me. They didn't care who they hurt as long as they got what they needed.

….

Seeing some like me, you would think I have it all. Derrick Harrington, the one guys idolized, and the one girl's fawned at. But really, I was just a lost person. I watched people dancing from afar and noticed everyone smiling and laughing. There was _one _person I saw who looked as clueless as me. Massie Block. She was the only girl who I ever fell for. Even as a twelve year old, I knew she was the _one_ I needed and being the immature kid I was, threw it all away by treating her horrible.

When she came back from England sophomore year, she was still rude, and the person girls envied. I myself though, figured out that she was just a scared, naïve teenager who was confused. So, I kept my distance from her and watched from afar.

We would be graduating in a few months and going to our prestigious colleges where we would find our spouse. _No_. Tonight, I will go talk to Massie Elizabeth Block after all these years.

….

Now sitting alone, sipping water, I saw Derrick Harrington walking towards me. _The_ Derrick Harrington who was Westchester High's star goalie, and also the school's hottest guy. He wasn't like most guys at Westchester High who played with girl's hearts and then dumped them after they got what they wanted. Derrick Harrington was just a true gentleman. He respected people and was very kind (or so I've heard). The thing is though, ever since I came back from England, he hasn't spoken one word to me.

"Hi Massie," Derrick said bringing me out of my thoughts. "I noticed you sitting alone, and was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

Wait me?! "Why Derrick? Why do you want to dance _right_ now at our school's Valentine Dance after all these years of not speaking one word to me?" I questioned.

"I know Massie, but you're the reason why I was so immature in middle school because I was scared of showing my emotions to you. Because I _loved_ you and still do. Massie Block, there have been so many times I wanted to talk to you, but chickened out because I would probably do something completely stupid," Derrick pleaded.

"Ok. I will," I told him. Nobody has ever said something like that to me ever.

So for the rest of the night we danced like we didn't care. Looking into his brown eyes, Derrick leaned in and kissed me softly.

….

And I won't let you go Now you know I've been crazy for you all this time I've kept it close Always hoping

Today was Graduation Day. Three months after I _finally_ talked to Massie Block.

"And let's give a round of applause for the class of 2013!" Principal Williams said, making the crowd cheer loudly.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Massie and I walked along the soccer field hand in hand. Slowly I turned to her and looked at her closely in the eyes.

"Massie Elizabeth Block, I knew from the moment that I met you, I already knew you had to be mine. Will you marry me? After college of cou-" I said, getting cut off.

"Yes! Derrick of course! I do!" Massie said excitedly giggling. And so, I slipped the sparkling diamond ring onto her delicate fingers.

….

Some people say that that promises aren't kept, but here I am standing I front of my family and friends waiting for the love of my life to walk down the aisle into my waiting arms.

"Massie Block, do you take Derrick Harrington as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And Derrick, do you take Massie as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher said. And so, I did.

I could hear the crowd cheering. I finally knew that no matter what happens now, I no longer needed anything else except Massie to make me smile each day.

**A/N: Hey I hoped you all liked this! Yes, I know this is very cheesy, but hey, it's Valentines. And I know you are probably wondering why I am writing this instead of the PC in Florida, but it is being edited right now. This one shot was based on the song Heart on Fire by Jonathan Clay from the 2012 Movie LOL with Miley Cyrus (don't judge because of her. It is really good!). **

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**xoxo,**

**hawtjuicyaddict **


End file.
